Sai's Tales
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Life is never easy. That's one lesson Sai learned the hard way. What she doesn't know though, is she's about to learn life has a few more lessons to teach the young one. And Sai is in for the adventure (and trouble) of a lifetime. Poor girl.


**_Renegade Zero_**; First of all, chapters I do in all stories will be hindered by A) my Muses-  
  
_Shinigami_: **OI**!  
  
**_RZ_**: ¬¬; nice to see you finaly reverted to a form that can talk... B) my new game, Drakengard. I am effing hooked on it and trying to destroy this evil priesstess called Manah... and getting my butt kicked by the barriers she has -.-  
  
_Shinigami_; _=sniggers=_  
  
**_RZ_**; _Or_ C) put the idea on the back burner while I try and figure out this original story I am trying to create.  
  
_Shinigami_; **Or** she just decided to give up._ =beams and looks innocent=  
_  
**_RZ_**: ... _=raises a hand and snaps her fingers=  
_  
Shinigami: _=blinks in confusion before a five tone wieght lands square on his noggin=_... Ow....  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: Renegade **_does not own_** pokemon nor anything related. She does own one Sai Crimson and will send her.. er... _=pulls out a piece of paper and sweatdrops=_ Renegade says she shall summon All, and she means all here people, All the scary people from Animes and movies, etc from across time. Dear god.... ... She also does not own those animes, movies, etc.....  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_«_ _Chapter One_; **Fool's Gold** _»  
_  
Sai Crimson, a young girl of around fourteen years old, hid among the branches of the tree's outside the lab of the Pokemon Professor; Professor Shigeru Oak, son of Gary Oak. And great grandson of the once famous and world renound Samuel Oak. Brushing back a dusty brown lock of hair out of her face, the fourteen year old focused dark glacier blue eyes onto the front door. Shigeru Oak had only one pokemon shipped to him this year for the two new trainers. So, instead of giving it to the trainer with the most promise, and he had given it to the one that showed more promise for something alright. Something that did not include pokemon.  
  
Muttering darkly under her breath while shifting from her percarious position on the limb of the tree, Sai kept her eyes locked onto the door. It was Krysta Aura that had gotten the Eevee. Cracking her knuckles, Sai knew why she had gotten the pokemon. Kyrsta was nearly nineteen, and she didn't exactly keep it a seceret that she was something worse than a flirt and a tease. Dressing in stuff that was only fit to wear at a beach (and even that was pushing it); a tank top barely covering her chest and short shorts that pushed the limit of shortness for shorts. Krysta was the awe of the blonde gaggle she hung out with when she wasn't 'studying'. Light blonde hair, ebony eyes, ivory skin... she was what most guys drooled over. Sai had even caught her own elder brother, Kai, drooling over the, _Thing_, as Sai put Kyrsta.  
  
"It's not fair She get's to become a trainer," The girl grounded out, teeth grating against eachother and causing the decleration to come out more as a growl than acctual words. "I'll make that dork pay." Sai vowed, not really knowing if she meant Krysta or Shigeru. The door creaked, alerting Sai that Krysta was leaving the building. Snapping out of the haze that were her thoughts, Sai gave a glare that could kill Kyrsta five times over and still have enough energy to smack Krysta around with a sledge hammer and demand more blood letting. Turning, the evil air head gave a wave to the swooning Shigeru and left on her journey... back to her house.  
  
Sai stayed in the tree for a time after that, trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She hadn't let her brother or father know that Shigeru would have most likely chosen Krysta to obtain the Starter pokemon, leaving Sai with the short end of the stick, so to speak. She couldn't return to her house, the feeling of utter failure dragged on her shoulders. And today of all days, her own birthday. Atleast that meant her father and brother would be gone for the rest of today (as they hated being around a girl that detested birthdays), so they wouldn't learn untill tomorrow afternoon at the most. But that left Sai with the problem of what to do still unanswered. And then it hit her, she had a couple of spare pokeballs, so why not try and catch her own starter? It'd be dangerous, but it sure as hell beat returning to her home empty handed. For the third time in a row.  
  
_'Think, think, think...'_ Sai chanted out mentally as she slowly started to climb out of the tree, hissing in pain as a branch hit her on the right side and left leg. Her luck then ran dry when her grip slipped and she fell the last five feet onto the soft, light green grass growing beneath the large tree. A groan escaped Sai as she painfully and slowly sat up, holding her lower back with on hand and her forehead with the other. "Maybe I should just return home. Might save my life."  
  
Picking herself up, Sai walked away (on slightly wobbly legs) and headed for Rain road, which would lead to Viridian City, and so forth. But first she'd have to try and capture a pokemon for a starter. There lay her challenge and task in starting for real. "Well..._ nothing_ was _ever easy_." Sai muttered, dark blue eyes turning nearly black as she pulled out a hat from a pocket, shaking it vigorously to return it to the original shape and not a bunch of material bunched into a ball, with the bill folded and creased in places, and placed it on her head, covering her dark red/black hair.  
  
And of course, while doing this her foot hit a rock and Sai Crimson was introduced with the ground once more; this time with her front instead of her back and butt. Letting out a muffled curse, the girl once more pushed herself up and ground her teeth. Sai reminded herself why this was so importent to her. Both her father and brother had failed in training pokemon, and she would prove her family wasn't a failure... they only had _bad _luck.  
  
Humming under her breath, Sai looked around herself. She had made it about halfway through Rain road, and not a single pokemon had shown up. Frowning, she knew this should be different. Maybe it was because she didn't have a pokemon, but that didn't explain why that guard had to be knocked out by a punch when he just would not her pass as he went on about wild pokemon being dangerous and attacking humans without reason.  
  
"Seems more like they fled." Sai muttered under her breath and kicked at a stone sending it skittering over the dusty road. But even if something had scared them off, that still left the question of what had done it. Little did Sai know she'd find out and become an unwilling helper. The grass to Sai's right rustled, alerting the human to the presence of something. Whirling and grabbing a pokeball from within her pocket, Sai maximized it and readied the red and white sphere to be thrown at the pokemon as the grass gave another large rustle. Sai wondered what the hell it could be to make that much noise. A grumbled call came from the grass as a small, four legged purple/pink rabbit like pokemon came out of the tuft. Bright violet eyes took in his surroundings while his scale like skin shined brightly, showing off a few green speckles across his left and right flanks and chest. A row of small yet sharp spikes jutted from his back while a few fringed his large ears, and a single spike grew between his eyes.  
  
"**_Nii_**." The male Nidoran spat out as he looked around, before spotting the human. "Ran!" He cried out, and his whole demeanor changed, going from what had seemed a cocky and self confident pokemon, the Nidoran turned into a small cowardly thing as he ran to the human and hid behind her legs. "Raaaaan!!" He whined again, butting her left leg with his head carefully. Looking down and twisting herself, and wary as she did so knowing with her luck she could fall from the action, she stared down at the two foot tall pokemon, coming to her knee. A glint of silver and gold wrapped around the pokemon's neck alerted her something wasn't right about this situation. Turning around and watching as the abnormaly large poison pokemon only backed up to look up at her, eyes filled with caution. Bending down and flinching when her leg muscles flared with pain as she dropped down onto one leg and leaned on the right one. "You look to big to be a Nidoran... are you a pigmy Nidorino?" Said Sai wonderingly, reaching out with extreme and exagerated caution. Knowing full well that this was one of the most extremely poisonous pokemon that lived. The Nidoran snorted, eyeing the slender hand as it slowly got to the target of the band around his neck. Questioning fingers searched over the smooth band, looking for any kind of identification, upon finding none Sai, withdrew her hand.  
  
"Well, it seems you have no owner. Wanna come with me?" She asked, hoping this would be a pokemon willing to come with her. He gave another snort as he sniffed in her direction before sitting down. "Raaan." He declared, violet eyes glinting in the sun, seeming to shine with a light of something. Sai shrugged it off and thought of a name. "How about.. I call you Tybalt?"  
  
The male Nidoran seemed pleased with the name as Sai Crimson went through the motions of capturing a pokemon, catching the sphere on the rebound before tapping the button lightly. Letting the Pokemon out. "Hmm... Do you want to stay out with me, or go back into the ball?"  
  
The poison pokemon gave what could be best translated as a 'whatever', and Sai reached down, scratching him behind the ear. "Come on Tybalt, let's get to Viridian. We can still make it there before night falls." She thought alloud, not noticing as she turned her attention away from said pokemon, the collar around his neck glew for a few seconds and the name she had called him by was now there. Even if Sai had been looking at Tybalt, she'd never had seen it, her mind was lost in the hope that this was a good sign, she was going to be able to get rid of that curse.  
  
Newly named Tybalt stood up and shook the small ammount of dust covering his hide before trotting off after Sai, his large ears twisting about as if able to catch any little sound. Satisfied with his scan of the area, he focused his attention into following the human, but kept a ear up for anything that wasn't a natural sound.  
  
Sai **should **have really _asked_ herself why an abnormaly sized Nidoran was wandering about with something like a collar wrapped around his neck. Little did the young teenager know, she had stumbled onto something big, and it will take all her luck; good or bad, to survive.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Zero**; And this was chapter one.

_Shinigami_; That's it!?

**RZ**: _=Glares at Shinigami untill he shuts up and hides in the corner= _Anyways, please review. It really does help to know if people do like what I write. _=shakes the review feature at people=_ So please, be kind. And leave a review.


End file.
